


Ночь после концерта

by Yui_Tyan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Tyan/pseuds/Yui_Tyan
Summary: Из-за сложившихся обстоятельств Фрэнк остается ночевать у Джерарда. Они «немного» выпивают, после чего их угораздило вместе пойти в душ...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	Ночь после концерта

**Author's Note:**

> Бета – https://ficbook.net/authors/773229

Это был очередной концерт. Мы сидели в гримерке. Я распевался, остальные настраивали гитары и разыгрывались. Как можно понять, я — Джерард Уэй.

Кстати, еще волосы надо лаком сбрызнуть, хотя это бесполезно после двух часов их беспорядочного колыхания. Остальные уже начали потихоньку выходить и вытаскивать оборудование на сцену. Я лишь беспокоился о микрофоне. Через считанные мгновения концерт начался…

Все шло отлично: фанатки визжали, вспышки от их фотоаппаратов ослепляли, но так было даже веселее. От крика толпы закладывало уши, и, казалось, все мои внутренности бились в унисон с ритмом барабанов. Дыхание сбивалось от беспорядочных скачков по сцене, я просто не мог устоять на месте, пока слышал звук ритм-гитары.

В конце каждой песни казалось, что сил уже не оставалось, но я снова начинал петь, будто по инерции. Мой голос срывался, я не вытягивал некоторые ноты, но вряд ли фанаты замечали это. Когда свет прожекторов освещал зал, я видел их обезумевшие лица, как синхронно они скакали в такт музыке вместе со мной. И казалось, они знают текст песен лучше меня, и, если я замолчу, то можно услышать, как вся эта ликующая толпа поет вместо меня.

В крови бушевал адреналин, но и не только у меня, как я успел заметить. Волна всеобщего безумия захлестнула нас в едином ритме. Боковым зрением я следил, чтобы Айеро совсем не вышел из-под контроля и не разнес тут все к чертям, и нас заодно.

Через полтора часа концерта мы начали валять дурака: сидели на краю сцены, обнимались, целовались, но это не мешало нашему исполнению. Фанаты без конца слепили вспышками, стараясь запечатлеть эти моменты, чтобы потом поделиться ими с друзьями и пустить в свободное плавание по интернету.

Мы совсем теряли голову в этом сумасшествии, и я, отчасти, забыл, где нахожусь. Поцелуй Фрэнка еще больше выбил меня из реальности, а когда его язык проскользнул в мой рот, я почти почувствовал, как душа выходит из моего тела. Наши поцелуи всегда были полны страсти, ведь Фрэнк был мне далеко не просто другом.

Через два часа мы все вспотевшие и усталые завалились в гримерку. В ней было душно, и Майки сразу открыл окна. Рубашки прилипли к телу. Все стали переодеваться в сухую одежду, и я смог лицезреть прекрасное тело Фрэнка, такое рельефное. Я даже облизнулся, он, конечно же, не заметил. Сложив вещи, мы разошлись по машинам.

Сегодня я опять подвозил Фрэнка, ибо его машина была в ремонте. По дороге к его дому мы обсуждали сегодняшний концерт.

— Помнишь, как визжали фанатки, когда я тебя в засос поцеловал? — поинтересовался Фрэнк улыбаясь.

— Как такое забыть, — ответил я и на секунду перевел взгляд с дороги на друга. Его улыбка сводила меня с ума, но я просто улыбнулся и уставился обратно на дорогу.

Дорога до дома заняла четыре долгих и утомительных часа, все это время Фрэнк спал на заднем сиденье, тихо посапывая. Это было самое умилительное зрелище, что я когда-либо видел.

Было слишком поздно, и я решил, что Фрэнк переночует у меня. Кое-как его удалось разбудить и проводить до дома.

— Джи-и-и, а давай выпьем за удачный концерт? — спросил он, сидя с закрытыми глазами на диване и подняв руку, как бы привлекая внимание.

— Ну, давай, — ответил я, как бы сделав одолжение, но в мыслях желая расслабиться.

Я направился на кухню в поисках бутылки виски и стаканов, когда они все-таки нашлись, я вернулся к уже дремавшему Фрэнки.

— Фрэнк, я принес, вставай, — сказал я, толкая друга.

Пока он приходил в себя, я разлил спиртное по стаканам и сел рядом. Айеро тут же приобнял меня и схватил стакан, говоря тост:

— За тебя! — он ударил своим стаканом о мой и одним махом опустошил его, я последовал за ним.

Вскоре бутылка виски была опустошена и покатилась на другой конец комнаты. Мы ржали, как два идиота, но этой бутылки оказалось мало, и я стал искать еще алкоголь в доме. Поиски завершились кухней. И вот я уже иду, нет, не то слово, плетусь с бутылкой бурбона обратно на диван. Сквозь полусонные глаза на меня смотрит Фрэнки.

— Давай ее сюда, — требует Айеро, вырывает у меня из рук бутылку и, отвинтив крышку, выпивает несколько глотков из горла.

— Э, а ну отдай, — я выхватил у него бутылку из рук, от чего на его футболку вылилось немного напитка, он же только облизнул губы.

— Джи-и-и, налей мне еще, — я не мог отказать и налил ему полный стакан, сам же отхлебнул из бутылки.

Через несколько минут и бутылка бурбона опустела, а больше спиртного в моем доме точно не было. Магазины уже были закрыты, ибо шёл уже чертов второй час ночи.

Спать нам не хотелось, и Фрэнк предложил спеть в караоке. Ну, почему бы и нет, только его найти еще надо.

— Фро, поищи в том шкафу, а я в этой тумбочке, — еле провякал я, после двух бутылок разговаривать внятно было достаточно сложно. Держась за стены, мы дошли до шкафов и принялись искать. Точнее вывалили на пол содержание полок. Вот диск с песнями, микрофон и перечень песен уже в наших руках.

Фрэнк запустил диск, а я стал выбирать песню. Остановил свой выбор на песне Queen «We Will Rock You». Моя любимая группа как-никак. Фрэнк, естественно, подпевал, в итоге мы набрали 89 баллов. Теперь Айеро стал выбирать песню, его выбор остановился на Green Day «Oh Love». Фрэнк пел один, а я только наблюдал за его милой мордашкой. Все же, он очень сексуальный.

Через несколько совместных песен, затея с караоке довольно наскучила. Да и мы начали понемногу трезветь. За окном уже начало светать. Фро засыпал на диване, и мы решили валить наверх и ложиться спать.

Перед сном я решил немного освежиться и направился в душ, Фрэнк пошел со мной. Добрели мы еле-еле до ванной комнаты. Я стал раздеваться, а Айеро набирал воду в ванну. Кое-как мы разделись и нырнули в теплые объятья водички.

Тело Фрэнка было ослепительно, и эти татуировки сводили с ума. Поплескавшись немного в огромной ванне, Айеро облокотился о бортик и от наслаждения и горячей воды стал расслабляться и засыпать. Я не придал этому значения, но вовремя заметил, а то отмечал бы поминки друга.

Толкнув его и крикнув, чтобы он вылезал и шел спать, я хотел было сесть обратно, как он схватил меня за руку, притянул к себе и страстно поцеловал. Я поддался ему и не стал вырываться. Этот поцелуй не был таким, как на концерте, а был нежным и горячим, я не хотел, чтобы это наслаждение заканчивалось. Мы целовались, наверное, пару минут и оба не могли больше сдерживаться.

— Повернись и встань на колени, — прошептал я на ухо Фрэнку, он подчинился и спустя минуту уже упирался руками о бортик ванны, — Твоя задница такая аппетитная, — сказал я и шлепнул Фро по левой ягодице.

Я развел ягодицы Фрэнка и припал губами к его дырочке. Он пустил тихий стон. Мой язык тщательно вылизывал кожицу вокруг ануса. После я проник языком внутрь, растягивая.

— Ах, Джер, трахни меня, — просил Айеро, капельки пота уже скатывались с его лба.

Я стал проникать языком все грубее, шлепал Фрэнка по заднице, как чертову шлюху. Фро ощущает мой горячий язык, выгибает спину и стонет, это восхитительно смотрится. Его дырочка покраснела, а член истекает естественной смазкой. Мой член уже стоит колом, но растянуть этого девственника необходимо.

— Я только от твоего римминга завелся… Ах… — промурлыкал он.

Я оторвался от его задницы и поцеловал в макушку. После чего вылез из ванной и принялся искать в шкафчике свою любимую персиковую смазку. Фрэнк все это время пытался отдышаться. Вот я уже возвращаюсь обратно c улыбкой маньяка на лице. Выливаю немного лубриканта на ладонь и размазываю между пальцами. Начинаю надавливать на дырочку Фро, он выгибает спину и пытается отстраниться, но бежать некуда, впереди стена. После моего языка два пальца свободно проходят, в ход идет третий, а за ним четвертый. Айеро сам насаживается на мои пальцы и томно стонет. Я вынул пальцы, от чего послышался всхлип.

— Джер, быстрее, пожалуйста, — скулил Фрэнк.

Я же размазывал смазку по собственному члену. Приставил головку к анусу Фро и резко вставил член до основания. Айеро выгнулся в спине и зашипел, царапая ванну короткими ногтями. Я схватил его за поясницу и начал рваными толчками вдалбливаться.

Спустя несколько минут с нас катился пот градом. Я опустил одну руку на член Фрэнка и стал в темп своим движениям надрачивать ему. Мы были почти на пределе, когда Фрэнк сквозь стон вымолвил:

— Джи… Я тебя люблю… — ответив что-то невнятное типа «я тоже», я кончил в нутро Айеро. Я провел ещё несколько раз по его возбужденной плоти, и он излился мне в руку.

Мы ещё немного повалялись в ванне, но потом я, всё же, встал с Фрэнка, поднял его на руки и понес в комнату. Уложил на кровать и укрыл одеялом.

— Спи моя персиковая любимая задница, а я убирать срач в ванной, — сказал я, чмокнул Фрэнки в губы и побрел в ванну, но по дороге забрел попить свой любимый кофе.


End file.
